Secret Identity
by Illucida
Summary: While playing Need for Speed, Wally reveals how easy it is to figure out Robin's "secret" identity.


It was a surprisingly dull day at Mt. Justice. No evil masterminds had decided to attack, and the JL had no training programs for them. Normally a day like this would be celebrated with a trip to the beach, but alas, the sky had decided to turn dark and dump lots of rain down on the earth.

Robin and Wally had decided to spend this extremely boring day sitting in the lounge playing Need for Speed. Superboy and Kaldur had been roped into playing taste-tester for Megan, who had cooked up a formidable looking feast.

"Man, I can run faster than this car can drive!" Wally complained.

"I told you not to pick that one," Robin snickered.

"I thought you were just trying to trick me out of the fastest car…wait. You did trick me! You tricked me into thinking that you would be trying to trick me!"

"Whatever. Just eat my lambo's fumes."

Wally became silent and shifted his gaze over to Robin, "You know, I don't know why you where those sunglasses. Got to be bad for those baby blues of yours."

Robin stiffened, "They're supposed to help protect my identity. What makes you think my eyes are blue?"

"Dude, sunglasses only cover you from the front. The sides are wide open."

Robin frowned and turned towards Wally, "You're trying to figure out my identity again aren't you."

"Nope."

"You aren't?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"'Cause I already figured it out!" Wally smirked.

"No way! How?"

"Dude. Where were we when we fought Amazo?"

"Gotham Academy High…"

"And you go to school there, right?"

"Yeah….."

"Come on Rob. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Or should I call you _Dick_?"

Robin slapped a hand onto Wally's mouth. "Not so loud!"

Wally laughed and sped around the couch always keeping out of Robin's reach calling out, "Dick Dick Dick Dick Dick!"

"You have to _swear_ never to tell a soul." Robin leveled a glare at Wally that would have made Batman proud.

"Don't worry Richie; I'm not going to go blabbing your name to the world. I know the rest of the team's and I haven't blabbed theirs."

"But the point it that _no one_ is supposed to know. At school and home I'm Richard and everywhere else I'm Robin. If you know one, you're not supposed to know the other! Batman's gonna flip out!" Robin looked a bit panicked, but then he seemed to calm as another thought occurred to him, "That is, after he gets finished with you."

Wally blanched before saying, "Batman doesn't need to know. I wasn't even planning on telling anyone else…I just wanted you to know that I figured out who the famed Boy Wonder was, at least by name. I didn't dig into your life or anything. That'd be a huge invasion of privacy. I just looked through Gotham Academy's year book and found your picture."

"I guess that's okay then. You swear you're not going to do any more digging?"

"Scout's honor."

"You weren't a scout."

"Fine, then I swear by my collection of comic books and video games, and that if I break my word I will personally go to Batman and await punishment."

"That'll work. But you've got to stop saying my name. And this conversation _never _happened."

"I can accept those terms."

"Good."

The two boys sat back down on the couch and resumed their previous positions.

"I learned something else too."

"What?" Robin asked, exasperated.

"You're a _mathlete_."

"That's it!" Robin yelled and chucked his controller down before tackling Wally.

"Ack!"

Kaldur and Superboy walked into the lounge feeling miserable. Megan had cooked a seventeen course meal, five of which were green and fuzzy. The sight before them made them pause on their journey to the couch.

"Say mathletes are the greatest!"

Robin had Wally pinned, with the other boy's face being smushed into the carpet.

"Never!"

Maybe they had better go lie down. Superboy and Kaldur promptly turned around and went to their respective rooms.

* * *

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Notes: I consider this a parody of all the "Wally wants to find out Robin's secret identitiy" fics. Don't get me wrong, I love them. This is just my take on how easy it would actually be for the team to find out. I apologize for any errors (as I am sure there are plenty) and for OOCness. I did my best while trying to just get to the point of the story.

This story takes place after the episode "Schooled." During the episode, their was a picture of Richard Grayson holding a trophy in the trophy cabinet right before Superboy crashed into it, fyi.

P.S. I appreciate any and all feedback!


End file.
